Amalija Blažević
the fiery heart. Basic information= Amalija Blažević is a sixth year Kask student at the Eastern European School of Magic, and is fiery as her scarlet hair. Armed with a sharp tongue, a brilliant mind and a short temper, Amalija is an expert when it comes to words. She's a skilled liar, can talk her way out of situations, can win pretty much any argument, and knows how to verbally target people's weak spots to cut them down before the conflict has even begun. She's fun and flirtatious, loving to hook up with pretty much any guy she can find. She must have kissed at least half the boys in her school; to put it basically, with her gorgeous looks and way with words, she's simply irresistible. The thing pretty much no one knows is, she only goes round hooking up with guys to hide her true sexuality. She's into girls, and always has been, but after horrible experiences in the past, she doesn't dare let anyone know for fear of what might happen to her. It's all a facade, which has so far been successful. She's Croatian, born in the populous city Požega. She's looking for a clique, just so she feels like she can fit in. She is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= Her birthday is on the 15th January. She has a sister, Cetina, who is three years older. She is female, with bright red hair (originally blonde), beautiful emerald eyes and pasty white skin. She is gorgeous, and she knows it. She is a nice height, 5'8", and around 115 pounds. She is left handed. Her boggart is being publicly forced out of the closet. Her patronus is a honey badger, which she loves. History At 3:41am, in the back of a car on the way to hospital, a young girl was delivered to a weak mother and a frantic father. They had been going to the hospital as the labour pains had kicked in, but traffic jams and an accident on a popular road meant that they were stuck in traffic and eventually had to pull over and deliver on the side of the road. It wasn't an easy birth, but at least it wasn't too uncomfortable. The young girl, named Amalija, grew up surrounded by the hum of the city with her parents and older sister Cetina. It was a happy childhood; the family were close, the sisters got along, and Amalija was getting stunning grades at school. She always has done; she's one of the brightest students in her class, with intelligence she inherited from her father. The girls' mother was a witch, and Cetina had inherited the ability to perform magic, so she had started EESM a few years back. Amalija, however, was lacking her abilites. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't perform any tricks whatsoever. Although this upset her deeply, she sucked it up, tried to move on, and started muggle school. Muggle high school was hell. Hell on Earth. The homework, the teachers, the back-stabbing "best friends"... it was everything she despised. The first two years were terrible, but worst of all was her third year. In her third year, Amalija came out as bisexual. She'd been confused about her sexuality for some time, but was now certain - she liked girls and boys. But this was only met with negtivity by her classmates. She was bullied relentlessly, to the point where she began self-harming. One day, it all got too much; a boy was calling her names in the corridor, when she snapped, and threw him back at the wall without moving a muscle. The very next day, she received her invitation to EESM. Personality Flirtatious= Amalija is known for her flirting, and she's pretty damn good at it. With her looks and words, she captivates both boys and girls, and has kissed lots of students at EESM. Several people have told her they have crushes on her - she's used this to her advantage a couple times, but she hates breaking hearts, so she tries not to. Thankfully, lots of the bad boys at school are like her, and aren't interested in commitment. She's hooked up with many boys, but not many girls, and if she ever does kiss a girl, it's often somewhere hidden away where they can't be caught. But when she does hook up with a girl, it's the only time she doesn't feel empty. |-| Sexuality= Amalija likes girls. She always has preferred girls, and she always will. Females are so beautiful to her, and she's in awe of the beauty of some of the girls at her school. But after her experiences with bullying and homophobia, she's been permanently scarred, and is convinced that the exact same will happen if she comes out at her current school. Literally no one at school knows - she's scared that her friends will reject her, so she keeps quiet. Hooking up with half the boys in school is her facade; the more she kisses, the less chance someone will work it out, so she has no plan to stop anytime soon. |-| Carefree= If there's one thing that Amalija loves, it's doing whatever she wants. She's one of those people who doesn't think about the consequences and just plows ahead. She parties, she's done drugs, she's drunk alcohol, she's smoked... she's done pretty much everything your parents tell you not to do. And she enjoys it - she loves living without rules. She's rather rebellious too; she hates it when rules are too strict and will fight them when they do. If she hears of a party, she'll go. If she hears gossip, she'll probably spread it. People often go to her for cigarettes or alcohol, as she always has a spare pack. RP History Relationships Gallery 346325.jpg amalija.jpg amalija4.jpg amalija6.jpg Trivia *She ''loves ''peanut butter. Seriously, she absolutely adores the stuff. * * Category:EESM Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Fifth Years Category:Kask Category:Kask Students Category:Croatian Category:Born in Croatia Category:Bisexual Category:Luctor Et Emergo